Bring me to life
by MXM's Holic
Summary: Mello agoniza... luego de la explocion todo se hace mas dificil... podra Matt devolverle la vida y sincerarce con él? Mis reúmenes son bullshit... sorry


MELLO: Desperté... ¿Dónde diablos estoy? No conozco este techo, esta cama está muy fría... ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? Los párpados me pesan, no puedo abrir los ojos por completo para saber dónde estoy... Me... me duele... la mitad de mi cuerpo está ardiendo, también la mitad de mi rostro. Subo mi mano hacia el para tocar una de mis mejillas y saber qué rayos sucede, por qué arde de esa forma. Descubro horriblemente piel derretida y un aparato plástico sobre mi nariz y mi boca... ¿Un... un respirador? ¿Es... es este un hospital? ¿Qué hago aquí? De pronta descubro una máquina que emite agudos sonidos al ritmo de mi corazón... late pausadamente... como si se estuviera deteniendo...

Escucho algo más... ¿Acaso es alguien llorando? Volteo con la poca fuerza que me queda... cabellos rojos, camiseta a rayas, jeans ajustados y raídos... googles... se sostiene la cabeza entre sus manos, a una esquina de la estrecha habitación, casi en posición fetal, diciendo entre suspiros "¿Por qué?"...

¿Cachorro?... cachorro... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué lloras? No... no llores...

MATT: -¿Por qué?- Soy demasiado idiota ¿Por qué permití que te sucediera esto? ¿Qué... que puedo hacer para... para sanarte?... Diablos... no pudo parar de llorar... Vuelve... vuelve conmigo... no... no te alejes... ¿Por qué tuve que esperar a que esto sucediera? Ni siquiera puedes escucharme ahora... ni siquiera puedes abrir tus hermosos ojos azules para dirigirme una mirada, ni siquiera puedes pronunciar mi nombre... o llamarme "Cachorro".

MELLO: ¿Qué... que me sucede? ¿Qué es lo que siento? Ya lo sé... no es nada nuevo... esa la culpa por no decirte lo que siento... y quiero... quiero hacerlo, pero mi voz no suena... no puedes escucharme... Sé que estoy articulando palabras, pero el sonido está ausente... Oh ¿Cómo puedo estar pensando en esto? Es sólo que te ves... te ves tan adorable... llorando... Llorando porque, por mi lastimoso estado, no puedo decirte lo que me haces sentir... sé que es extraño... dicen que cando estas al borde de la muerte, ves toda tu vida frente a tus ojos... yo sólo te veo a ti... lo sé... eres mi vida...

MATT: Esa maldita máquina de electrocardiogramas... ese maldito sonido... (desesperación) ¡No!¡No, no, no!¡Por favor no te detengas!¡Sigue sonando... por favor! NO dejes que esto termine... no lo alejes de mi lado... ¡Mello! Maldito bastardo ¡Debes respirar!¡Abre los ojos!¡No!

MELLO: ¿Qué... es lo que... sucede? Cachorro... ¿Por qué gritas? Me siento mejor... deberías alegrarte... sólo quiero que sepas, que si te digo "Adiós" esta noche. Quiero que te sinceres conmigo... dime qué sientes... yo no puedo hacerlo, estoy privado de la palabra... presente y ausente a la vez... ¿Sabes? La parte más difícil de esto... es dejarte...

MATT:- ¡Maldita sea!¡No lo hagas! Mello no cierres los ojos... debes respirar... Malditos enfermeros... ¡Déjenme en paz!¡No me detengan!¡Yo... yo debo decir algo! Antes de que sea tarde... ¡Idiota, mantén tu corazón latiendo por un segundo más!¡Demonios, si mueres, al menos llévame contigo, junto a estas palabras!¡Suéltenme demonios!

MELLO: Tu llanto es más profundo y escalofriante... Por favor no grites... yo... yo me siento mejor... ¿No te alegra?... No puedo creerlo, mientras mis ojos se cierran te veo... ¿Tú? ¿Golpeando gente?¿Y sin tu cigarrillo? Esto es nuevo... Tú... mi indefenso cachorro... al parecer golpeas duro... estás matando a esos enfermeros que intentan alejarte de mí. Lo veo y no lo creo... ¿Los pasaste? ¡Bien hecho cachorro!¿Pero... qué? Es hora... mis ojos se cierran... tú estas a mi lado y tomas mi cabeza entre tus brazos, me aprisionas con fuerza... continúas llorando... casi no puedo escucharte... ¿Qué dijiste? No puedo oírte...

MATT: (Gritos) - ¡TE AMO!¡Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo!¡¿Por qué?!- ¡Diablos!¡Despierta! Tu piel se pone fría... ¡NO!¡No me dejes! Sé que las personas que me observan me creen raro... no me importa... si es raro amarte... soy el ser más extraño del mundo... sólo... no te vallas...

MELLO: ¡Cachorro!¡Lo dijiste! Tengo que... tengo que vivir... por ti... Mis latidos aún no son sentidos por la máquina que dejó de sonar hace unos instantes... pero aún así ¡Mi cuerpo se mueve!¡Otra vez! Te rodeo la cintura con mis brazos fuertemente. (Susurro)- Yo también te amo...-

MATT:- ¡Mi amor!¡No puedo creerlo... volviste!¡Te oí! Soy… soy tan feliz (Grito) -¡Mi amor!- Regresaste, te presiono aún más a mi pecho... te suelto despacio para ver cómo tus ojos se abren nuevamente... tus pupilas brillan nuevamente... sonríes, yo también... tus húmedos labios están perfectamente curvados en esa sonrisa de lado tan usual y hermosa en ti... no puedo resistirlo más... sé que hay personas aquí... sabes que no me importa... estamos demasiado cerca ahora y simplemente no lo resisto ni por un segundo más...

MELLO: Matt... cachorro... ¿Qué haces? Nos están viendo... ¿Acaso este será...?¿Así quieres que sea? ¿Nuestro primer beso? Eres un idiota... De repente, juntas tus labios con los míos mientras tomas mi rostro entre tus manos, dándome a beber ese elíxir que me haré vivir eternamente a tu lado... cerré mis ojos nuevamente sabiendo... teniendo la certeza de que volveré a abrirlos gracias a ti... puedo imaginar los rostros de las personas a nuestro alrededor justo ahora... cachorro imbésil... ¿Tienes que ser tan escandaloso?

MATT: Se siente tan bien... estar tan pegado a ti... ¿Cómo es que, hasta en este momento, puedo saborear el chocolate de tus labios? Mi corazón se detuvo cuando el tuyo lo hizo... y volvió a latir junto a ti... esto lo confirma... somos una...

-Cachorro...-

-Mello...-

-Me devolviste la vida... ¿Sabes?

MELLO: Así termina... mas bien comienza todo esto, tu rostro cerca del mío... tus hermosos ojos verdes mirándome... ¿Sabes cachorro? ME DEVOLVISTE LA VIDA...

Bue… se que es un poco triste y la verdad nada que ver con el manga… pero lo hice y espero que les guste… y que me dejen reviews (amenazas aceptadas… pero chocolates tambien!!!! Sino que le doy a mi Mello?) Besos, chocolates y cigarrilloz para todozzz!!!!!!

Matt: O_o (Jugando con la PSP)

Mello: Chocolate???? ¡¿Dónde?!

Yo: Juazz los amo…


End file.
